full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Maximus
The Juggernaut known as Maximus is an old Cold War experiment turned assassin/mercenary. He is also an enemy of the Talbot Pack, especially to Peter and Derek, as he is the first villain they fought against. Characteristics Name: Maximus Age: Unknown Hair: Unknown Eyes: Red Likes: To prove his strength, to win, honor among warriors Dislikes: To lose, others stronger than him, Dishonor Background Maximus’s origin is similar to Edmond Dantes. Born to serve the life sentence of his father during the Cold Wars, his childhood and life during that time were spent behind the walls of the Gulag, an infamous prison located in Moscow, Russia meant to hold the most insidious and devious criminals of Russia. Though imprisoned his natural abilities allowed him to develop extraordinary skills within the prison’s walls. He read as many books as he could get his hands on, built up his body in the prison’s gymnasium, and learned to fight in the merciless school of prison life. His childhood ended at eight, when he stabbed an inmate who wanted to use him to gain information about the prison. Later in his young adult life, the prison’s controllers take note of his accomplishments, and have him ‘volunteer’ to become a test subject for project Chromosome 24: a government project to create super-soldiers to win the Cold War, by utilizing a new ‘super steroid’ called Helix. They got more than what they bargained for, as the experiment was too successful – Maximus escaped the prison and escaped Russia. After fully mastering his newfound power, Maximus hired out his services as a freelance assassin/mercenary. He became so good, that he eventually built his reputation to the point where he could demand five million per any job he took. After Peter and Derek first start their patrols and take down most of the drug rackets in Everett, the ring of drug dealers pitch together to hire Maximus to eliminate these vigilantes, not knowing what they are. In his time of prison, word and rumors spread about werewolves and were-snow leopards hunting in the winter wilderness wastelands of Russia, and Maximus heard all of them. He had become fascinated and studied the species carefully in the hope of one day defeating one of them. During a bust with Roland’s gang, who were stealing electronics, Maximus cornered the gang and mercilessly put them all in tractions, leaving them as well as busted up police patrol vehicles as a message to the two werewolves. Deciding that this was out of Peter’s league, Derek went solo to go after Maximus. Unfortunately, he wasn’t aware that Maximus anticipated it, and caught Derek, using him as bait to lure Peter out. Which it did, putting the two in a fight, with Peter using his wits to defeat him. realizing that the system that pumps the Helix into Maximus was connected to his nervous system and brain, Peter was able to defeat him by electrocuting his system enough to put him in a mini-coma, defeating the Juggernaut in the process, and leaving him for the authorities. This action came back to haunt both Peter and Maximus, as shoplifting teenagers from Peter’s school started showing similar signs of using the Helix. Believing that Maximus was taking up the drug business, Peter, Derek, and now Ashley and Maria (never meeting him, but Maria knew of him) visited him… but was surprised to see him strapped up crucified and apparently drained of the Helix, barely holding on with just a small IV of it. Breaking him out and interrogating him, he managed to say one word, Ved’Ma, which in Russian meant ‘Witch’. Once they pumped him back with his Helix, much to an argued debate, Maximus agreed to help the Pack, so long as they destroy this operation, and that he would go back to prison without anyone trying to abuse his chemical. Once they track the strain of Pumpers, which the drug use was called, they break in and discover Maximus’s prison physician, Dr. Stephanie Lake, had discovered that Maximus not only used the Helix to enhance his already impressive and immortal body, but also needed it to keep going. After having him pressured, she managed to haggle the formula for the Helix out of him, and used only a margin of it to keep him alive in prison, while he made quantities of it for herself and sold it to kids. Infusing one of her employees on an overdose of Helix, Dr. Lake got away while the Pack and Maximus dealt with the monster. After the battle was done, the pack saw that Maximus had gotten away through the confusion, along with two brewery barrels of Helix. It wouldn’t be the last time they would face him again. Personality Maximus is a villain and mercenary, but he is one with a sense of honor. Unlike the other villains, aside from Lucien, he won’t do anything underhanded to win at anything, using only his strength and strategy to break his enemy. He’s also not above helping the hero out, unless it’s for his own gain or sense of honor. He apparently is protective of abused children, seeing as how his childhood hasn’t been all that pleasant growing up in prison for his father’s crimes. Skills/Abilities *'Helix Usage': He utilizes the super-steroid known as Helix to enhance his own physical attributes to superhuman levels, namely his strength, durability, speed, and endurance. *'Superhuman Strength': The primary effect of the Helix drug is that it enhances his strength to low superhuman levels depending on how much is injected into him. At the maximum healthy amount he can inject into himself, he is able to lift around 3-4 tons. He is ultimately capable of exceeding this limit and be able to lift over 4 tons, though not without momentarily losing his sanity. *Enhanced Speed/Reflexes: His speed and reflexes are also enhanced with Helix, making him able to run, move, and react beyond the limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Endurance/Stamina/Durability': With the use of Helix, his stamina and endurance is greatly enhanced. His durability is heightened sufficiently to shrug off most blunt force trauma, yet he is not completely bulletproof. He can withstand blows from most superhumans, withstand falls from great heights, and possibly more. *'Superhuman Healing': He can also use the Helix formula as a type of medicine that can heal him from most injury, poison, wound, infection, and disease. *Genius-Level Intellect: He possesses a genius-level intellect and is one of Alpha and the Talbot Pack's most intelligent foes. *'Eidetic Memory': He has an eidetic memory, which borders on almost total recall. This enables him to memorize virtually anything. *'Polymath': He is exceptionally knowledgeable in various subjects including various Sciences, History, Geology, Medicine, and several others. *'Polylingual': He is able to speak fluent Spanish, German, French, Russian, Mandarin, English, Urdu, Farsi, and Latin. *'Hand to Hand Combatant': He is a formidable hand to hand combatant, able to hold his own against Alpha and Sir John. He is not only a master, but has created several fighting styles. Maximus's fighting ability combined with his peak strength and endurance make him a highly formidable and dangerous opponent for any non-meta and many metahuman foes. *'Expert Strategist': He is highly devious and a highly gifted strategist and tactician. *'Peak of Human Physical Condition': Even without Helix, his strength and physique is at its peak and is slightly superior to the likes of Werewolves or other athletes. *'Physical Strength': Even without Helix, Maximus is shown to still be stronger than Alpha, able to lift/press approximately 1,500 lbs. Without Helix, Maximus has proven capable of breaking Gustav's bones and standing toe-to-toe with other superhumans, monsters, or demons. He has also performed feats such as snapping steel cables that were used to shackle him, and denting and deforming an iron gate after punching it off of its hinges. *'Speed': Despite his heavily muscled appearance, Maximus is shown to be a surprisingly fast runner, as he's been shown to be able to keep up with the more slender opponents with ease. *'Durability': Even without the Helix formula, Maximus has proven to be phenomenally durable. Examples include shrugging off bullets to the shoulder and other areas, and withstanding the torture of having numerous bricks thrown at all areas of his body. *'Immortality': Due to the enhancements of the Helix, Maximus's body has stopped aging. Weaknesses: Helix addiction and relapse (he has currently kicked this). Gallery Maximus.JPG|Normal and Helix form Voice Actor Fred Tatasciore Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Mercenaries